


Undertime

by Ivoret



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivoret/pseuds/Ivoret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces los finales felices no siempre lo son del todo. Siempre hay pequeños detalles que olvidamos, personajes de trasfondo e historias que quedan incompletas. ¿Realmente es un final feliz si todavía quedan problemas por resolver?<br/>Frisk desea un buen final feliz. No sólo un simple final. Un final feliz de verdad, aún si ésto lleve consigo un enorme sacrificio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertime

¿Final feliz? 

 

En un inicio fue difícil, los humanos no deseaban cooperar, de por sí entre humanos siempre fueron tan racistas, siempre odiándose uno a los otros, manteniendo esas sonrisas cordiales pero frías, queriendo quedar bien con la gente pero no con el corazón. No fue nada fácil, mucho menos que tomasen en cuenta a una humana como ella. ¡Hasta intentaron llevarla al orfanato de vuelta! Pero Frisk no quiso y corrió siempre a los brazos de Toriel quien la protegía. 

 

_Quizás no fue buena idea salir. El mundo de los monstruos era mejor. ___

__

__Se decía Frisk cada noche en su cuarto, en aquella casita que habían construido a las afueras de donde estaban los humanos, casi todos los monstruos se asentaron allí, otros avanzaron más a las zonas montañosas, todos fueron buscando un hábitat que les acomodase mejor. Underground era pequeño una vez lo recorrías en su totalidad, y el mundo humano era vasto, pero le faltaba en muchas ocasiones esa amabilidad y confianza que te daban los monstruos, la calidez, la comprensión…  
Pero todos eran felices, ¿no es así? Las almas de los niños ya no estaban, tampoco sus cuerpos, a veces se decía que si buscaba bien, los iría encontrando uno a uno, vivos nuevamente, corriendo, saltando, y seguro lo estaban, fue varias veces al subterráneo para encontrar sólo féretros vacíos. _ _

__Si lo pensaba mejor, todos eran felices, ¡Todos! Ella y Asriel lo consiguieron. Al pensar en el susodicho, observó un momento hacia un costado donde estaba su mesita de noche, la Luna caía sobre un macetero con una flor amarilla de pétalos caídos, Flo…Asriel…Asriel dormía en esa posición siempre, tal como ahora, haciendo a Frisk sonreír.  
A Flowey lo trajo después, al volver, encontrando a la flor, si bien intentó empujarla a una batalla, logró convencerlo de ir con ella, llevó un macetero y con cuidado lo sacó ante la confusión de éste, preguntándole por qué le salvaba, por que seguía insistiendo tanto. Luego dejó de hacerlo, acostumbrándose a su vida de flor, enterrándose de aquí a allá, volviendo, yendo y viniendo para volver a su macetero nuevamente y hacer compañía a Frisk, ni siquiera sabía como funcionaba eso de que se enterrase y apareciera en otra parte, mas de momento no había hecho daño a nadie, humano como monstruo, así que no debía preocuparse, ¿cierto? _ _

__

__¿Ven? Todos son felices, a pesar de todo, porque siempre iban a estar unidos siempre se tendrían entre todos y al fin estaban en la superficie, en esa vida merecida tras tantos años atrapados bajo tierra._ _

__

__Con ese pensamiento, Frisk se durmió, despertando por la mañana por los rayos del sol, sentándose de manera perezosa y tallando sus ojos igualmente, bostezando. Era ya de mañana, y estaba segura de que por la puerta aparecería Toriel, Sans, Papyrus o Undyne para despertarla, cada uno a su modo. Toriel abriría la puerta y se sentaría en la orilla de su cama, meciéndola para que abriera los ojos, Sans probablemente solo entraría y se tiraría al suelo a dormir, con la excusa de venir a despertarla, Papyrus abriría la puerta y le diría algo de ‘’YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, VENGO A DARTE LOS BUENOS DÍAS EN ÉSTE BELLO DÍA’’, Undyne posiblemente pateara la puerta y diera vuelta la cama para sacarla de allí. Pero no ahora, ahora estaba despierta, así que viniera quien viniera, estaría lista para recibirle con una sonrisa.  
Observó a su lado a Asriel quien seguía con sus pétalos caídos al estar durmiendo. Decidió tomar el recipiente de agua y colocarlo alrededor de él, a veces con agua en su tierra, despertaba de a poco, y así hizo, alzando uno a uno sus pétalos hasta mirar al sol del día. Sería o fue una planta malvada, pero el sol seguía siendo algo que incluso de esa manera lograba sacarle una sonrisa. _ _

__

__-Buenos días. –Saludó Frisk mirando al otro, a veces le llamaba Asriel, a veces le llamaba Flowey, dependía del humor de éste, habían ocasiones donde quería que le llamase por su verdadero ser, otras en las que le recordaba que en modo flor era Flowey, contradiciéndose casi siempre, pero había aprendido a vivir con eso, y a deducir su estado, y por lo tanto su nombre. – Asriel. –Dijo finalmente, al ver una sonrisa en él._ _

__

__Éste afirmó despacio con la cabeza. Habían ocasiones donde lograba ver a Asriel en esa flor, como ahora, seguramente al estar feliz de un día tan radiante como éste.  
Tras el saludo, inició su rutina, estirar la cama, abrir la ventana y dejar el aire fresco entrar, salir de su cuarto e ir al baño, ducharse y vestirse para desayunar, como siempre mamá Toriel ya estaba despierta, preparando el desayuno. No vio a ninguno de sus amigos ahí, pero estaba seguro de que llegarían en algún momento. _ _

__

__Su presencia hizo a Toriel girarse y sonreír de manera maternal, dando pasos hasta llegar a Frisk e inclinarse apenas._ _

__

__-Buenos días, pequeño. –Saludó, recibiendo un saludo igual como respuesta, agregándole el ‘’madre’’ al final. –Espero hayas dormido bien, en éste momento preparaba el desayuno, por favor, toma asiento. Debes tener hambre, ¿No es así?_ _

__

__En efecto, la tenía y afirmó para darle la razón. Siempre le agradó su forma tan amable y respetuosa de hablar, tan cortés pero maternal, ella de verdad era una reina, una real. Ella…ella de verdad era una madre para Frisk, y agradecía esa decisión de ir al Monte Ebott para…_ _

__

__Bueno, no era necesario recordarlo, pero todo salió mucho mejor, consiguió familia, amigos. ¡Todo estaba bien!  
-Todo está bien. –Se dijo cuando vio el vaso de jugo frente así, observando su reflejo en éste, balanceando apenas las piernas en su silla, de manera alegre. Toriel le dio una mirada silenciosa, sonriendo para sus adentros, Frisk siempre era tan feliz, a pesar de todo, tenía ese corazón que lograba soportaba aquello que otros ya habrían decidido acabar a la mala. _ _

__

__Desde su puesto en la mesa, Frisk decidió mirar a la puerta de su cuarto. A veces le gustaría que Asriel la acompañase en la mesa, y éste lo hacía a veces, pero prefería evitar la mirada de Toriel. Si bien ésta la dejó tener a Flowey consigo, Frisk prometió a Asriel que no le dirían a Toriel que era su hijo. Es decir…hijo o no, si Asriel hablaba, no sólo diría que era su hijo, diría que fue Flowey, que volvió cientos de veces, que los mató a todos todas las veces que pudo hasta que Frisk llegó. Toriel no perdonó del todo a Asgore por matar a siete niños. Imaginen lo que diría sabiendo que mató a casi todo Underground. No una, sino varias veces. Y Toriel sólo sabía que era una flor ‘’malvada’’, Toriel no tenía conocimiento de cada ‘Reset’, sólo Sans y Frisk lo sabían, pero el esqueleto decidió soportarlo, porque confiaba en Frisk y en sus decisiones._ _

__

__Tras acabar el desayuno, decidió ayudar a Toriel a levantar las cosas, minutos después recibió un llamado, su rostro y su alza de voz parecía mostrar enojo, seguramente era Asgore. Cuando hablaban, Frisk se retiraba a su cuarto nuevamente, como ahora. Pero nuevamente vio a Flowey de pétalos caídos, se acercó un momento a éste, ¿estaría dormido? No, le vio temblar ligeramente, con ojos cerrados, ¿lloraba?_ _

__

__Al percatarse corrió hasta éste y tomó la maceta entre sus brazos, abrazando de ésta y teniendo al otro contra su pecho. No pensaba que le afectaría, ¿cuántos Reset vivió viendo a sus padres ya separados? No, esto era diferente, era diferente saber que no se veían, a escucharlos hablar y notar que uno no deseaba absolutamente nada con el otro. Pero..  
¡Todos eran felices…! ¿Cierto? _ _

__-Asriel…yo._ _

__-Frisk, está bien. No es necesario que digas nada._ _

__

__-Pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero que seas feliz, todos somos felices, ¿no? Salimos al fin al mundo de los humanos.  
-Frisk…-Se escuchó intentando interrumpirle._ _

__-Muffet tiene una pastelería, Mamá su escuela…_ _

__-Frisk yo…_ _

__-Papyrus al fin sacó ese auto por las calles, para sentir el viento en su cara._ _

__-…Frisk._ _

__-¡Muchos monstruos están usando lo que tienen para una mejor vida y…!_ _

__

__-¡No es verdad! –Casi soltó la maceta en la cual cargaba al otro pero se quedo quieta, sus ojos abiertos al igual que su boca. –Frisk…-Comenzó Flowey, sin saber en realidad como comenzar-Los finales felices…no existen del todo, ¿sabes? Siempre hay algo que está mal. Algo que desearías que fuera diferente. Pero así es el mundo, ¿no? Aquí en la superficie, allí abajo… Y debes aprender a vivir con ello._ _

__

__No supo como tomar aquello. Tal vez…la superficie fue lo que todos deseaban, pero nunca se preocupó del sueño de cada uno. Tampoco es que en ese momento hubiera mucho tiempo ya que sólo quería salir, iba a decir algo pero el otro interrumpió._ _

__

__-A veces extraño a Chara, a pesar de todo. –Admitió la flor mirando hacia arriba. Si, Flowey solía mencionar su nombre, admitía que en algunas ocasiones tuvo celos, pero luego siempre se repetía que estaba bien y que no iba a juzgarle por ello, así que se le ocurrió algo, se lo dijo a Flowey y éste abrió los ojos en confusión._ _

__

__-¡Frisk! Oye…no estarás pensando en, oye, olvida lo que dije antes, todo está bien como está y…_ _

__

__-No comenzaré todo de nuevo, Flowey. Sólo iré a buscar algo, ¿si?_ _

__

__-¿Qué irás a buscar? Y más importante…¡Allá! –Si bien el hecho de que no volvería atrás, le alivió, seguía curioso de saber qué cosas iría a buscar. Frisk sólo mostró una sonrisa amplia y lo dejó donde estaba antes, en la mesita, sacando una mochila y metiendo algunas cosas allí._ _

__

__-Espera, Frisk, ¿qué le dirás a Mamá?_ _

__

__-Le diré que iré a jugar con los demás monstruos, ella sabe que me llevo bien con ellos._ _

__

__-No te creerá si llegas demasiado tarde. –Tenía un buen punto, pero no quería seguir pensando en las consecuencias, no es que meditara muchas veces sus acciones, se guiaba por lo que sentía en el momento, y casi siempre eran cosas buenas, excepto cuando…_ _

__

__Negó varias veces, de eso no se hablaba, mencionaba o siquiera pensaba. Arregló todo y decidió salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta el otro interrumpió._ _

__

__-Espera. ¿No me llevarás? –Era extraño, Frisk siempre le llevaba a casi todas partes, y más aún, pensaba que le llevaría con él hasta ese monte, porque iba sola. ¡Sola!_ _

__

__-Te saqué de ahí, ¿por qué te llevaría otra vez? Disfruta del aire fresco. –Contestó sonriéndole ampliamente, confundiendo más a Asriel que no pudo detenerla porque la puerta ya se cerraba y escuchaba a Toriel intercambiar unas palabras con Frisk, para luego verle afuera, corriendo con su mochila._ _

__

__-Esa humana…-Hizo Flowey con cierto cansancio._ _

__

__Recordar el recorrido al monte Ebott no le traía muchos buenos recuerdos, especialmente porque sabía la razón por la que había venido aquí. Sabía la leyenda, sabía que la gente que venía aquí desaparecía, y vino de todas formas porque…_ _

__

__-Oh, allí está. –Dijo, reconociendo el lugar, el agujero donde cayó, sabía que no había otra manera de entrar allí, pero lo haría. Observó a unos cuantos metros el enorme agujero a la entrada de las ruinas, miró hacia atrás unos momentos y tomó aire._ _

__

__-Bien, andando. –Se dijo y comenzó a prepararse._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es mi primer fanfic del juego, no sé si tendrá buena o mala recibida, pero espero que todo vaya bien.  
> A veces me referí a Frisk como hombre, otras como mujer y seguirá siendo de esa manera, ha sido adrede. 
> 
> Si gustó del fic, favor de comentar, me darán las fuerzas y ganas e ilusiones, para lograr continuarlo.


End file.
